


Borrowing Love

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Early Work, Early as in Season One, Early in Canon, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony calls Jethro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowing Love

 

“Gibbs, talk.”

  **BEEP**!

“Your answering machine just cracks me up, Boss . . . I mean, Jethro.”

 “Damn! I still can’t believe I’ve got the right to call you by your first name. It absolutely blows my mind, especially when I start thinking about you, about us, about us being together, being lovers. Never in a million . . . no, make that a _gazillion_ years, would I have thought that you’d give me the time of day.”

 “I mean, I know you knew . . . umm . . . well, I’m pretty _sure_ you knew how fucking in love I was with you. Who in the hell didn’t? Ducky knew. Abby knew. Even Kate had a seat on the ‘clue’ bus.”

 [chuckle] 

 “Shit, it was a case of love at first sight, or maybe I should say, love at first yell. Man, when you barked my name that first day on the job and nailed me to the wall with that arctic glare of yours, I fell hook, line and sinker and was totally yours from then on.”

 “But damn, Boss, I never for one second thought we’d end up together, that you’d let me in your bed, much less your heart. I didn’t even know you walked the walk until that case where I got kidnapped and you had to rescue me.”

 “At first you confused me with that little joke about McGee taking my place. Confused? No, make that hurt, like deep down in the gut hurt. It’s no wonder I ended up on the couch watching ‘An Affair to Remember.’ Cary Grant’s got nothing on you, Boss.”

 “But then, later that night, when you showed up at my door, not saying a word, just staring at me like I was the Holy Grail you’d been searching for your whole life. I didn’t know what to do, what to say. But you knew what to do. Damn it, Jethro, you nearly set me on fire with your kiss, a kiss I must say I’ll remember for the rest of my life.”

 “I knew right then and there you loved me, that you wanted me as much as I wanted you. It was like in that movie, ‘Sleepless in Seattle,’ Tom Hanks just absolutely, without a doubt, knew the second he took hold of Meg Ryan’s hand that he’d found his soul mate. Wow.”

 [drawn out sigh of sappiness]

 [chuckle]

 “Now, speaking of hands . . . when you put your hand on me, on my ass to be specific, I knew I was about to be ridden like I’d never been ridden before. Good thing I was wearing my ‘easy on, easy off’ sweats. Hate to seen what damage you would’ve inflicted upon my designer slacks.”

 “To put it bluntly, you were wild, Boss. Just ask my mouth, my dick, my ass! So wild that every time I sat down for the next day or so I was feeling that monster rod of yours. And no, I am so not complaining. My ass likes ‘em big. Big and hard and . . . you get my drift.”

 [affectionate laughter]

 “Have I ever told you how much I love it when you go wild on me? Yeah, I like it slow and gentle, but when you tie---”

  **BEEP**!

 “Sorry ‘bout that first message, Boss. Guess I got to ramblin’ and forgot the real reason I was calling.” 

 [disgusted snort]

 “Of course, you know me. I can ramble on and on about anything and everything. It’s a defensive mechanism, I know. If I’m talking, I’m safe, can’t be hurt, can’t be seen for the insecure idiot I really am. It’s a skill I perfected years ago and doubt I’ll ever be able to let go of it totally. Annoying babbler, that’s me.

[subdued chuckle]

“Can I say I was relieved beyond measure when you confessed you secretly  _liked_ that particular trait of mine? I really thought you hated it, what with the way you were always cutting me off.  But as you explained, that was just to throw our meddlesome colleagues off the trail . . . keep ‘em in the dark, so to say, in regards to how you really felt about me.”

“Hats off to you, Boss, ‘cause you did one hell of a job keeping your feelings to yourself. I mean, as I already told you, I had no clue, whatsoever. Shoot, you even had Abby fooled, and you know what an expert she is at sniffing out office romances. She knew about Gerald and Kate before me, and I’m the G-man’s best bud.”

“You know if I didn’t know better I’d say Abby’s hacked into the security system at work, using the cameras to peek in on everybody. Might want to check that out, Boss. Especially now with the two of us being an item. Wouldn’t want her to see something she shouldn’t see. Like us sucking face in the broom closet. Not that I expect you to do something so against regulations, but it might be fun. I’m pretty sure there aren’t any cameras inside those closets. At least I don’t think so. Maybe I’ll check that out when I get back, just in case.”

[wicked laughter]

“Anyway, back to Abby . . . the day I swaggered in with a sore ass, she grilled me for fifteen minutes flat and not once did she make the connection that it was you that had nailed me. When I finally confessed, and let me tell you I held out as long as possible, but you know Abby . . . anyway, you could have knocked our girl over with a feather when I told her it was you. Her eyes got as big as saucers, and she nearly choked on her soda.”

“Oh yeah, make a note, never tell a friend you’re fucking the boss when said friend is gulping down soda. It ain’t a pretty sight. Not to mention, it requires a costly visit to the dry cleaner.”

“And what about Ducky? I thought you would have at least told him about your feelings for me, you guys being best friends and such. But nope, not even he had a clue. Shame on you, Jethro, for not telling him. He so didn’t deserve the shock he got when he caught me sucking you off in your garage. Hell, I thought I was gonna have do CPR on the old guy. Don’t know about you, but it definitely scared the shit out of me.” 

[boyish laughter]

“Who woulda thunk it? You! The big, bad ass, Marine, making out like a randy teenager with his lover. Not to mention, getting caught with his pants shoved down around his ankles and his weapon shoved down my---”

**BEEP** !

“Shit! I did it again. Sorry! I don’t mean to run off at the mouth, but I guess it’s because I miss you so damn much. Lord, Jethro, I do so miss you. I miss your smile, your hugs, your slaps to the back of my head. Shoot, I even miss your grumpy growling in the morning before you’ve had your coffee.”

“Honestly, I miss you, Jethro. It hurts like hell, this ache in my heart and my . . . well, you know where else.”

[husky giggle]

Of course, I wouldn’t be in this _state_ if I was there with you instead of here all by my lonesome.”

“Seriously Boss, was it absolutely necessary to send me to this training seminar? Couldn’t you have waited until we  **both** could’ve attended together? It’s bad enough the seminar lasts a whole week, a whole SEVEN days, but, Jethro, seriously, did you have to send McGee along, too?”

“Boss, that man is totally anal, and he’s driving me up the wall. Can you believe he has us on a schedule with every minute accounted for, right down to when we go to sleep?  I’m telling you, I’m this close to taking that damn schedule of his and shoving it where the sun don’t---”

[sudden clearing of throat]

“The schedule’s bad enough, but that damn typing of his is driving me absolutely batty. Who in this era of modern technology would use a manual typewriter to record their notes on the seminar? Magee, who else? Tap, tap, tap. All night long. You have no idea how fucking annoying that sound is. It’s torture, pure torture.”

“And that’s not even half of it. It seems that Abby let McGee sleep in the coffin, and he’s totally freaked out. I’ve been doing my best, trying to explain Abby’s  _uniqueness_ , but I guess Magee isn’t in tune with the Gothic scene. I’m thinking I might see if there’s a Goth club around here and drag him to it . . . initiate Mr. Geek in a major way. Nothing like jumping in with both feet, I say.”

[muffled laughter]

“Speaking of jumping . . . remember you promised to take me parachuting when I get back. And if you also remember, we’re scheduled to do some initiating of our own on that flight. Buck said he’d be more than happy to pilot the plane while you and I  _apply_ for membership in the ‘Mile High Club.’ ”

“Hey, Boss, did you ever do it on a plane? Yeah, yeah, I know I’m poking my nose in your business again, but hell, you know everything about me and my past exploits. Why are you so closed-mouth about yours?

According to Buck, you were quite the Lothario during your early years with the Marines, before you married Shannon. What was it that made you switch teams, got you involved with the female gender? And what was it about me that made you switch back?

Not that I’m complaining! Hell, no. I’m just hoping, no, make that praying, that you won’t suddenly wake up one morning and decide you like soft breasts instead of hard dicks. You wouldn’t do that, would ya, Boss?

I mean, you said you loved me, gave me the keys to your house, put my name on your boat. That sounds like forever kind of love, right?

[fist hitting wood]

Damn, I wish you were here so that I could see your face, see your eyes. Your eyes never lie, Jethro. Your words may confuse me, but not your eyes. Those baby blues are just like they say, the windows to your soul. All I have to do is look you in the eyes to know exactly what you’re feel---”

**BEEP** !

“Fuck! That’s it! When I get home, I’m making it my number one priority to get you an answering machine, one that lets you leave super duper long messages.

Not only that, I’m gonna teach you how to do email, get you a laptop for home. Plus, I think I’ll sign us up for a family plan with AT&T. Get us both cellphones that allows text messaging.”

“And no, I don’t care if costs me an arm and a leg to do so. I’m dragging your ass into the twenty-first century, Jethro Gibbs, whether you like it or not. So there!”

[short pause]

“Anyway, the reason I called you was to confess my most recent sin. 

[wicked chuckle] 

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t have to remind me of my last  _sinful_ incident, of how naughty I was that night we took a walk in the park. Or then maybe, once I get home, you’ll do me the honor and remind me.  Oh yeah, Boss,  _please_ remind me. My mouth so wants to relive that particular memory. Yum!”

[slurp]

“Okay, time for confession.”

[lengthy pause]

[measured breaths]                  

“Umm . . . I stole your . . . I stole  _the_ shirt.”

[rustle of clothing]

“I’m sorry for taking it, but . . . damn it, Jethro, this is the first time I’ve been away from you since we got together, and I miss you like crazy. I knew I was gonna get like this, so I took your shirt, the one you wear when you work on the boat.”

“God, I love how it feels against my skin, how it smells just like you. I know this sounds corny, but it’s like you’re right here, holding me, hugging me. Not to mention it’s a turn-on, a secret thrill, ‘cause every time it rubs against my chest or my groin, it feels as if your fingers are stroking me, playing with me, driving me mad, making me want to take myself in hand and jerk off.”

“Of course, if you hadn’t sent me to this seminar with nosey Mr. ‘What’s taking you so long in there?’ McGee, I’d be able to properly take care of that particular piece of business in the shower. In fact, I’d be doing that right now if I didn’t know for certain my roomie is due back from one of his  _scheduled_ exercise walks.

Can you picture it, Jethro? Me, naked, wet, standing in the shower, jerking on my dick, tugging on my nuts, moaning your name. Shoot, now I wish I had brought that studded dildo you got me for my birthday. Then I could pretend you were with me in the shower, your giant redwood nailing me to the wall while I . . .  well, I’m sure you can picture what would happen next.” 

[forlorn sigh]

“Dammit, Jethro, I miss you.”

[knock on the door]

“McGee’s back. Gotta go.”

[muffled whisper]

“I love you, Boss. Call me. Please.”

**BEEP** !

Gibbs popped out the answering machine’s mini cassette tape and pocketed it in his jeans before walking down the darkened hallway to his bedroom. He ignored the stack of porn magazines piled next to the bed. They belonged to Tony and had been left behind in hopes that he would use them to combat his state of loneliness.

“As if they could replace you, DiNozzo,” Gibbs informed the untouched stack.

Taking a seat on the bed, he reached under the pillow on his side of the mattress and pulled out a tee-shirt he’d hidden there four days ago. A tender smile lit his somber features but was then quickly hidden when he buried his face in the shirt’s wrinkled softness.

“Miss you, too, babe,” he whispered. 

Gibbs was in the process of slipping on the borrowed tee when the phone rang. He snagged the cordless with one hand and shook his head in amusement when he saw the caller’s ID. Annoying babbler, indeed.

“Gibbs, talk!”

 “Magee’s in the shower, and Boss, can I tell ya . . . that man can so not sing. It’s like Pavarotti after sucking down helium. Horrible, I mean absolutely horrible. My poor ears will never---”

 

 ~finis~

 

[You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
